nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Lem
|image = Image:T'Lem.png |Orientation = Pansexual |Department = Medical |Notable Family = N/A |Decorations = N/A |FaceClaim = Kate Micucci}} L'thm K'vai T'Lem is a civilian Nurse, member of the Interspecies Medical Exchange, and one of the Nurses of the starship NX-04 Discovery. Personal History Never really wishing to talk about her past, the life of T'Lem is a bit of a mystery. She is on record as having been born in the year 2095, her parents are not on file. She went to the Vulcan Science Academy's medical track, though she did not graduate as a doctor. Four years later she is on record as spending four years in the nursing program at the North Missouri Area Community College. It was not until 2154 that she joined the Interspecies Medical Exchange, though proved to be more than a little unexpected by those around her. With a bright smile, she proved knowledgable and more than capable. But with the love of good food and good times, she acted like no other Vulcan any spent time with and avoided contact with other Vulcan's when at all possible. She kept her past mostly to herself during this time and seemed to avoid being in pictures, even personal ones. The staff mostly learned to view her as an eccentric, but a harmless one. When the war began she was often found dejected in the supply closet weeping over the loses, negative emotions hitting her quite hard. She would still work and saved a number of lives, though avoided any limelight for it, despite her friends and coworkers trying to put it on her. She would say things like "fame isn't logical", though given how little she ever spoke of logic it seemed more like a hollow joke, taken at her own expense. After a few years, she transferred to the NX-04 Discovery in its last weeks of the in drydock. Personality It does not take an expert to notice that T'Lem is a V'tosh ka'tur, roughly translated as "Vulcans without Logic." She indulges her emotions and a few more human vices not common in her species. She will happily proclaim that her favorite drink is a "Chocolate Milkshake." Strengths T'Lem is a skilled nurse, capable of treating a great variety of ailments. She is highly personable and likes to tell jokes, play games, and basically socialize all she can. Weaknesses T'Lem is bad with her emotions. She tends to wear them on her sleeve She is also highly paranoid about having her image shared or being in certain gatherings. Ambitions To have a good time and make friends Hobbies & Interests T'Lem loves music and games. She goes to almost every social gathering she can and loves to party it up, being mostly immune to alcohol she can drink it quite heavily, though her fetishistic love of chocolate does tend to cause problems sometimes. Physical Profile T'Lem is small and svelte. She wears her hair in a shoulder length bowl cut and tends to keep her pointed ears covered by her hair. Education & Service Record Category:Characters